


Induction

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Team Gluttony, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avalon needs a priestess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Induction

Morgana knows the legends. A lady, a lake, an underwater world of infinite life and possibility. Some of them she's read, some she's heard sung by bards, some she's sure she dreamed.

She unclasps her cloak and spreads it on the shore close to the water's edge. This place that she's come to is one beyond legend, beyond language, even, and Morgana wonders if perhaps she's dreamed it, too.

But, then, it's been a long time since Morgana's dreamed.

She takes off her jewelry and her dress, strips down until she's clad in only her shift and she can feel the bite of the wind against her skin. She walks down to the water, closes her eyes, and listens to the sound of the wind and the water, wonders if the water will be as cold as the wind, and lets the magic inherent in both thread through her.

It's the warmth that startles her--the warmth of the water, the warmth that starts to gather inside her, swelling as pleasure flickers between her toes and around her ankles, tickles at the back of her knees like a thousand tiny, damp kisses.

Before the water reaches above her knees Morgana gazes over the surface of the lake. _I'm here,_ she thinks, _you summoned me and I've come. I've sacrificed a lot to be here._

"You'll gain more than you could ever lose." Slim, strong arms wrap around Morgana's waist and a mouth that holds the same chill-rimmed warmth as the water presses to her shoulder.

When the kisses reach her neck and the hands her breasts, Morgana turns to face the Lady. She looks like a girl, small and slight, with a smile far too innocent for one who holds all the magic of Avalon in the gold glow of her eyes. A laugh rises up in Morgana's throat, but catches when she realizes she can feel herself in the magic.

"Call me Freya." Her fingers smooth the thin garment from Morgana's shoulders and as the material sinks to the water, she steps closer so that their breasts brush against each other. "I've been waiting for you. I knew the first time you came here would be wonderful."

"Will it be?" Morgana's uncertain, perhaps a little afraid of the suddenness and intensity of the desire that continues to build between them.

Freya dips her head to kiss the swell of Morgana's breasts and nods. "Avalon needs a priestess."

"And somehow I'm suited for this role?"

"You are. You will be."

This time Morgana does laugh. Not at Freya's words, but at the swipe of her tongue over Morgana's nipples. Her mouth is warm and eager as she makes her way down the length of Morgana's body, drawing sighs and gasps from Morgana the whole time. When she reaches the place where the water skims Morgana's hips, Freya gives a little push.

Before Morgana can object, she's falling, then floating, the water all around her and Freya's sharp, clever tongue licking its way inside her. She darts the tip of her tongue over Morgana's clit, sending a new shiver through Morgana, and hums her approval when Morgana's rests one heel on her shoulder. Freya presses in closer, as close as she can, licking inside Morgana, then teasing her with the tip of her tongue.

Morgana tips her head back, feels how her hair ripples in the water, and lets the shudders and the bliss of climax go through her knowing that the water will hold her. Before today, she'd never seen Avalon, never met Freya, but she had known the magic of the earth and air.

"Now you know all," Freya says later and cups Morgana's cheek in her palm.

Morgana begins to collect herself, but she's still floating, tiny waves of pleasure lapping over and flowing through her body. "If I return--"

"When you return. Once more, and that final time you won't come alone and you won't depart."

Freya disappears too quickly for Morgana to reply and in her wake she leaves a shimmer of gold on the water's blue surface.

By the time Morgana reaches the shore, she is warm and dry and in her mind--in her magic--she holds a lifetime's worth of legend.


End file.
